villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vertigo
Vertigo is a member of the Savage Land Mutates, as well as one of Mr. Sinister's Marauders. She is able to project waves of psionic distortion that cause extreme disorientation and nausea in other living beings. Origin Vertigo was apparently a native of the Savage Land, a tropical jungle on the Antarctic continent. It appeared that Brainchild, one of the superhuman beings known as the Savage Land Mutates, used advanced genetic engineering techniques to endow her with superhuman powers. (It is even possible that Vertigo originally had a much different physical appearance, which was also altered by Brainchild’s artificial mutation techniques.) It was as a member of the Savage Land Mutates that Vertigo first battled the team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Vertigo came to join the Marauders, a band of mutants who worked as assassins in the employ of the enigmatic mastermind known as Mister Sinister. Vertigo, along with most of the other Marauders, was perpetually able to be cloned by Mister Sinister. Sinister sent the Marauders to murder the entire population of the Morlocks, a community of mutants living underground in the New York City area. Vertigo and her partners succeeded in this task, killing the vast majority of the Morlocks. In the course of this "Mutant Massacre", the Marauders first clashed with the mutant teams of adventurers known as the X-Men and X-Factor. Subsequently, the X-Men thwarted the Marauders’ attempt to carry out Sinister’s order to murder his former pawn, Madelyne Pryor, in San Francisco. Later, Sinister sent the Marauders to battle the X-Men during the time of the demonic invasion of New York City known as the "Inferno." During the track of Threnody and X-Man, she was killed by Riptide, manipulated by Nate Grey. Vertigo rejoined her original team, the Savage Land Mutates. Vertigo, or a clone of Vertigo, rejoined Mister Sinister's Marauders in their race to obtain the first mutant born since the Decimation. This Vertigo was later killed by Predator X. Television History 1990s X-Men and Spider-Man cartoons Vertigo was one of the followers of Mister Sinister and a member of the Nasty Boys. Her powers were amplified after Mr. Sinister genetically modified her with Magneto's DNA in the Savage Land. At some point Sinister arrived and gave her a Magneto-style power enhancement. Vertigo was then seen leaving her fellow Mutates and joining Sinister's Nasty Boys, despite her being female. Wolverine and the X-Men Vertigo is one of the Marauders and a henchman of Mr. Sinister. She attacked a teen-aged Berzerker, who fled and received the help of Cyclops. Vertigo ran from Cyclops and then tried to take him down with the help of her teammate Arclight. But after Arclight was defeated, Vertigo escaped. When Archangel, the former X-Man turned villain and now working for Sinister, abducted the X-Men Jean Grey and Cyclops, the other X-Men arrived to rescue their teammates. Vertigo began the fight against the X-Men by interrupting their balance. Nightcrawler attempted to help Wolverine in his fight against Blockbuster, but Vertigo intervened. Nightcrawler managed to survive her attack. Vertigo then tried to attack Emma Frost, but was defeated by Emma's psychic wave. Salem's Seven This New Salemite daughter of Nicholas Scratch from an unrevealed wife was thus an heir to a magically enhanced alter-ego. Her activities remain largely unrevealed, leading Salem's Seven, Scratch's elite warriors. When Salem's Seven overthrew Agatha Harkness in order to rule New Salem, Vertigo, as eldest of the Seven declared herself priestess (ruler) of the community. She was killed in the explosion of magical forces caused by the Scarlet Witch that destroyed New Salem. Video Game History Deadpool Under the orders of Mister Sinister, Vertigo, along with Arclight, retrieved Chance White in the sewers of New York while Deadpool, who previously kidnapped him, was distracted. However, Deadpool soon learned that Arclight and Vertigo had taken White and followed them in order to retrieve him. Arclight eventually fought Deadpool on her own, but the fight ended with her death. Deadpool soon caught up to Vertigo, but she used her powers to overwhelm Deadpool and threw him into the current sewers. Later, Vertigo and White met up with Mister Sinister and Blockbuster. White was killed by Blockbuster under order of Sinister as he was no longer useful to his plan. Unknown to Sinister and his Marauders, Deadpool had been watching them and confronted Sinister for killing White. Vertigo and Blockbuster both tried to stop him, but Deadpool killed Vertigo by shooting her in the head, and he knocked out Blockbuster. Later on Genosha, Mister Sinister cloned Arclight, Vertigo, and Blockbuster, and sent them to kill Deadpool, but Deadpool defeated all three of them. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Magic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Weaklings